Momokikazen shirubadoku
by baby-pnut
Summary: Momoshiro, Eiji and Ryoma decides to get revenge on the person who invented 'the juice'. in other words Inui.
1. 1: The Planning

whhheeeee, my first PoT fic! please R+R!

Note: I've been toldI have baaad grammar ; so please ignore it

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis, tennis no ouji-sama, tenipuri, PoT does not belong to me... no matter how muchI wish for it sniff

Meh, enjoy!

* * *

MomoKikaZen Shiruba-doku!

Chapter 1: the planning

It was a nice early morning, the bright sunshine beating down onto the tiny island, home of Echizen Ryoma, Freshman of Seishun Gakuen junior high, pro-level tennis player, and brat of the year. Yet, he wished he were anywhere else but here as he stood in front of his senpai's house.

It was definitely too early for him.

Ryoma felt his irritation grew as the birds chirped happily on the tree nearby. At the moment, everything seemed to irritate the little prince.

He pressed the doorbell, hearing the ring echoing on the other side. Before long, he heard something sounding close to a stampede, and the door flew open with such force it was a wonder he wasn't blown away from the wind.

He should have known. It was Momo-senpai running down the stairs.

"Echizen! You're late!"

Ryoma yawned, "I overslept."

He'd wanted to complain that 10 o'clock was still too early to meet up, but Momoshiro had already pushed him through the door and into his home.

"Ochibi!"

Ryoma almost lost his balance as his other senpai, Kikamaru Eiji threw himself at the younger kid, suffocating the life out of him.

Ryoma twitched, unable to put up with the Eiji-ness so early in the morning.

"Now that everyone's here-" Momo said (over the "you're here! You're here!" from Eiji) "let's start the meeting!"

Ryoma glanced around. It was only him, Momo and Eiji in the room.

Eiji released boy wonder and jumped onto Momo's bed and waited eagerly for Momo to start.

"People," Momo began in a serious voice, "we have gathered here today to discuss a very serious matter."

Eiji nodded. Ryoma thought Momo sounded a bit like he was at a funeral. Or Oishi.

"And the serious matter?" Momo continued, his voice rising, "is no other than the one and only: INUI-SENPAI'S VEGETABLE JUICE!"

Eiji shrank back in fear just by hearing the name.

"We are all fed up with it. It's supposed to be good for us, but it's more like it's trying to kill us. The colour's weird, it smells like sick, and tastes like death; how many times have we ended up on the ground because of it?"

"I still have the bruises! Nya!" Eiji added.

Ryoma was just amazed. This was the first time he'd heard Momo-senpai said so much things in one breath. Broke all records.

"Then I rest my case," Momo said in satisfaction, "now, the only way to settle this is: Revenge."

Eiji cheered and did a few cartwheels around Momo's already messy room.

"Question, Momo-senpai," Ryoma said, half raising his hand, "I thought you said there'll be more people."

"Oh, that, eh, heh heh," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I've tried, but no one else but Eiji-senpai wanted to help. I asked Fuji-senpai, but he just smiled and left, and I can't ask Oishi-senpai because… well, he'll stop us. Taka-san is too nice, and Tezuka-buchou is too scary, and there's no way in hell I'm asking mamushi. Nobody else wanted to get on Inui's bad side. You're the only one I've successfully blackmailed in," he finished, breaking the record yet again.

"So, now we're going to plan something against Inui-Senpai?"

"That's the idea!"

"… yadda. I refuse."

"Ochibi! You're not allowed to refuse!" once again, Eiji threw his arms around Ryoma's neck, "you hate the juice too! Remember what happened last time?"

He didn't need reminding. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Because it was only yesterday.

He's still has the aftertaste in his mouth, no matter how many times he'd scrubbed his tongue, or used mouthwash. They have permanently damaged his taste buds.

It seems to get worse every time…

----

_The afternoon tennis was the same as usual; the freshmen in-charge of ball picking, the others practising whilst the regulars followed their own special training menu._

_They all casually enjoyed hitting the ball to and fro until HE appeared._

_Inui has appeared. With a great metal flask. _

_Everyone stopped immediately and stared at the flask with fear. They already know the evilness that lurks inside it. _

_They watched him walk towards the buchou, and before long, Tezuka gathered all the regulars around him and Inui to introduce their new exercise. _

"_I have invented a new exercise that will increase your timing, stamina…" he went on for a bit more, until the regular's began to shift impatiently. _

"_Anyway," Inui cleared his throat and pointed behind the regulars. They all turned and saw the freshmen (aka Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro) painfully put together a giant mechanism that looked something like a double swinging pendulum with two holes the size of a tea plate at each end. Both pendulums were swinging in an opposite direction, and each one was labelled with a different colour around the hole: blue and red._

_The regulars sweatdropped. Where did Inui get something like that? _

"_You see the colour circle around the hole? You'll have to match the colour with the right target-" Inui held up two tennis balls; a red and a blue one where the white line used to be. "It'll be like the one we did with the cones but this time with moving targets, and with ten balls," he grinned widely._

"_One chance only. Those who fails to complete the task, will have to drink my latest addition; Inui's revised twice over super penal-tea. Comes in pink."_

_Immediately, everyone's faces paled, and went straight to the exercise without complaint. _

"_Oishiiii, I'm scared," Eiji whimpered, clinging on to his partners arm, "this time it might actually kill me! Nya, I'm too young to die!" _

"_I don't think Inui will make anything that will kill us, Eiji," Oishi reasoned. "You'll never know; this time it might taste normal." He didn't sound very convinced. _

_There voices was blocked off by a "BURNING! Bring it on baby! GREAT!"_

_Fuji went first, and returned with ten successful shots._

"_Phew! It's harder than it looks," he said cheerfully, even though he looked like he didn't break a sweat, "saa, I wonder who will end up drinking Inui's latest addition?"_

_No one replied. _

_Kaidoh went next, and each ball spun into its target with the snake shot. Inui nodded in approval and wrote down some notes. _

_After the second successful pass, everyone's confidence raised slightly. _

_More cheerful than before Eiji took up the challenge next. _

_He missed on the first ball. _

"_NYA! That's not fair!"_

_He quickly turned on his heels and began to make his escape, but was blocked by a rather tall, evil-grinning data freak._

"_Well, Eiji. You fail," with a very, very wide grin; Inui tilted the flask and began pouring the unusually thick and bright pink liquid into a cup. _

"_No way! I'm not drinking that! It's scary!" and thus attempted his second escape. He was soon cornered by a hyper Taka-san with a racket, yelling, "BURNING! YOU.DRINK!"_

_Ryoma was preparing for his turn when a shrill horror cry of never-ending doom cut through the tennis court. _

_He turned and saw Eiji on the floor, one hand around his throat and the other reaching out for help, twitching. Strange pink smog came out of his mouth as he called out for Kami-sama, "Nya! Help meeeee! It burns! I'm dyyyiiiinnng!"_

_Ryoma twitched. He was actually scared. He could tell he wasn't the only one by the looks on the regular faces too. Momo was so pale he looked like he was about to faint, and Kaidoh looked like he was preparing to run away and never look back. Which was very tempting, by the way. _

_Ryoma ignored the not-so-tiny voice telling him to run and served. The blue tennis ball swirled through the blue pendulum. He served again. Red to red. Good so far. The edge of his mouth was twitching into a grin and he threw what looks like a blue ball in the air. Maybe he can do this after all. Not like he did doubt himself. He never doubts himself. He twisted his racket, reading to hit the ball-_

"_Ne, Echizen, are you sure that's a blue ball?" Inui commented. _

_Suddenly unsure, the racket made contact with the tennis ball, and sailed through the red pendulum. _

_It was a blue ball._

"_Senpai! You cheated!" Ryoma protested._

"_A loss is a loss. You shouldn't have let your guard down. Now, drink."_

_He drank. _

_And almost saw hell. _

_He let out a strangled cry and toppled onto the ground, clutching his throat. Not only does it taste like something that went off for three years, it also hurts like no tomorrow. _

_He coughed and choked, trying to get rid of the burning pain at the back of his throat. He knew it; Inui-senpai was trying to kill them!_

_Inui blinked and looked at the flask. Maybe I went a little over-board on this one. Note to self; leave out the weird looking ingredient I'd found in the school cafeteria last Tuesday. _

_Momo was scared. Oh, he was scared. In fact, he was so scared; he'd put too much power into his first shot. The ball collided hard into the side of the pendulum. The vibration of the collision caused the screw to come loose, and the whole equipment fell apart into a heap._

"_Eh… oops?"_

_He was then faced with a very PEEVED Inui. _

"_For breaking and failing the exercise, you get to finish ALL of my Inui's revised twice over super penal-tea."_

_---_

Tears filled the junior's eyes as he recalled the torture he'd been through.

"And that is why we have to do something before it really does kill us."

Ryoma sighed, "Fine. What are we going to do exactly?"

Momo lowers his head, so half his face was hidden in the shadows.

He grinned evilly, "we're gonna make our own juice."

* * *

_TBC_

Shiruba-doku - roughly translates to 'silver poison' -


	2. 2: The making

Yay! Chapter 2! this chapter is pretty short, so i'll be putting the next one up veeery soon.

Thanks for your reviews: YukimuraAme,Tedian, jeanelle!

Note: forgot to mention, this story may have pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. damn.

* * *

Chapter 2: the Making

Leaving was not an option. Believe me, he'd tried, but he was gracefully thrown back into the kitchen by none other than his Momo-senpai.

Ryoma sulked as he watched Eiji and Momo digging into the depths of the cupboards digging out anything they could find to assist them with the deadly juice making.

Soon, there were a blender, a large glass bowl, a few spoons and knives of all sizes on the tabletop. It's amazing how it took fifteen minutes just to gather these few things.

"This is it!" Momo began, with tears in his eyes, "the time to make the juice of vengeance!"

"Nya! Then he'll be too scared to make anymore juice!"

Ryoma decided not to point out that the chance Inui will drink something made by them was 0.09. Oh god, he even sound like Inui now.

"Right, this has to be a careful operation," Momo said seriously, "we have to plan this out carefully; what ingredients we're going to put in, what needs to be –"

"Hoi Momo! Can I put this in?" Eiji interrupted, holding out something green he'd found at the back of the fridge.

"Sure!" Momo beamed brightly. Eiji threw it in the blender.

"Yay! And this! And this, this this this!" he happily bounced around the room, grabbing anything in his reach and adding it to the blender.

"What about this, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma held up a tube of wasabi, suddenly interest in the whole thing. It looked kind of fun. It can't be that bad, as long as they put in edible things.

"Throw it in!"

After a while, all three of the seigaku regulars gathered around the blender to see what they have added.

"Um, Kikamaru-senpai, shouldn't you at least empty that," Ryoma pointed at the potato chips, wrapper and all. He even saw something that resembled to a plastic plant that sat on Momo's kitchen window. He was even sure he'd saw Momo sneaking out and taking something out of the trashcan outside his house.

"Oh well!" Eiji jumped forward and pushed the blend button, and before anyone could protest, turned the whole lot into colourful goo.

"It's almost complete!" Momo said happily, and looked at the Momo-notepad in his hands and began to tick off the checklist, 'properties to Inui's vegetable juice'.

"Colour."

"Check!"

"Smell."

Eiji sniffed and gagged, "Check!"

"Liquid?"

All three stared at the substance. It was more solid than liquid.

"Try drinking that though a straw," Ryoma commented, poking the glob with the tip of his finger.

In the end, they decided to heat it.

After about two hours they were presented with a shimmering silver liquid (how it got to that, they'll never know)

"Now all we need is a name! Hoi!" Eiji said enthusiastically, happy with the outcome.

They stared at the juice they'd created.

Momo looked thoughtful. "I know! How about the one and only Momoshiro, Kikamaru and Echizen's super revenge dunk juice of wonder!"

"No," the other two chorused.

Ryoma smirked, "once again, Momo-senpai's skills for naming has failed him."

"And why has it even got 'dunk' in it?" Eiji asked.

Momo shrugged, "it sounded cool."

Eiji looked at the substance again, "Hmmm, it's silver. Let's have silver in it! Shiruba!"

"It reminds me of poison," Ryoma said, remembering all the things they'd put in. It seems like a good idea at the time.

"And we have to trademark it. Y'osh!" Momo said finally, " let's call it Momokikazen shiruba-doku!"

---

Inui, with his data book in hand was observing the surrounding on the tennis court. Although everything looks the same, Inui, being Inui, noticed a few slight differences.

1: Momoshiro was as cheery as always, chatting and laughing with the freshman, but occasionally his smile looked forced. Strange.

2: Eiji was 15 less hyper than his usual self, and sometimes have the tendency to shot nervous looks towards his direction – five times in the last ten minutes in fact.

3: Echizen was some how tormenting his senpais less, and even missed a few balls during practice.

Inui's glasses glinted. There was a 99 chance that something was up between the three of them, and 75 it might involve him. Note to self: be aware, be more careful from now on and don't forget to adjust the Inui juice taste for a mintier ting.

---

"So?" Eiji enquired eagerly when the three up them met up in the changing room and double-checked that they're were alone.

"Y'osh!" Momo held up a thumbs-up sign, "I have successfully replaced Inui-senpai's water bottle with Momokikazen shiruba-doku!"

"Yay!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Ryoma asked uncertainly. Once again, all the crazy things they've put in popped back into his mind.

"Yea," Eiji replied, "It's just that I won't drink it myself."

"Subject heading towards target!" Momo interrupted, pushing Ryoma's head towards the window, with Eiji enthusiastically following.

--

Inui wrote down the last piece of data on Kawamura before heading towards the gate where all the water bottles were located.

Tucking the data book under his arm, he picked up his bottle.

--

They observed the Data player drink.

He then replaced the bottle back to its original place, with no reaction whatever so.

Ryoma and Eiji looked at Momo, eyebrows raised slightly.

Momo blinked. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Wait…

"Uh oh."

"What?"

Momo didn't reply straight away. Thinking about it, didn't he put the bottle on the far right? Inui picked up the one between two other bottles…

He whacked himself in the face with the palm of his hand.

"Um," Momo fidgeted nervously, and began to sweat, "What would you do if I told you I'd put it in the wrong bottle?"

"You WHAT?"

"I thought there was something wrong when water came out instead of the juice when I emptied the bottle," he muttered to himself. He suddenly felt chills travelling down his spine as he acknowledged the death glares from behind.

"I'll fix it!" Momo said quickly, heading towards the door.

"Too late,' Ryoma said, pointing out of the window, "Momo-senpai, you didn't put the shiruba-doku in Fuji-senpai's bottle instead?"

Outside, Fuji picked up his bottle. The one on the furthest right.

"Uh oh," Momo said again.

It's the bottle containing the silver liquid.

TBC

---

WhooP! i feel like this story is dragging on a biiit. oh well!

up next: will Fuji drink the juice? bwahahahaha


	3. 3: The Victim

It's moi! yea, it's late, Sorry! here's the next update!

Thanks:14thShrineMaiden, Saemi, sapphire-bubbles, Yume Keki!

disclaimer: Not mine obviously. Damn.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Victim.

"FUJI! NOOOOO!" Eiji cried, jumping straight out of the window, and dived towards the unknown Fuji.

Momoshiro and Ryoma exchanged looks.

"Your fault," Ryoma said simply, before heading out after Eiji.

_Damn you Echizen! Quick to blame as always! _

--

Fuji had just finished drinking when the three had finally reached him. Eiji jumped onto Fuji, shook him and yelled "Noooo!" at the same time.

Fuji blinked, and smiled, gently pushing Eiji away to stop him from shaking him to death.

"Saa, Eiji, you're energetic today."

Eiji stared at him, "you're not dying?"

The tensai laughed, "No, I don't think I am anyway, oh-" he held up the bottle just as Inui walks pass, blocking his path, "I believe this is yours, Inui."

Inui looked at it, "you're mistaken, Fuji, it's not mine."

"Is it not?" Fuji opened his cerulean eyes and studied the bottle curiously, barely noticing the three regulars behind, looking slightly panicky.

"Ah, I see."

Inui continued on as Fuji turned to the other three.

"Do you know who-"

"I'm going to practice now," Ryoma said.

"Eh, me too!" Momo added quickly, and they both walked away very quickly.

"Fuji, are you sure you're okay?" Eiji asked again, looking adorably concerned.

Fuji chuckled softly, "why shouldn't I be?"

"Yokatte!" Eiji slapped both hands on his shoulders before jogging off, relieved.

--

After they were in talking distance, Eiji yanked Momo's jacket to get his attention.

"Nya, Momo, will Fuji be okay?" Eiji asked in a sceptic way.

"Hmm, well, that…"

All three turned and glanced at Fuji, who was playing a practice match against Kawawmura. An occasionally shout of 'BURNING!' and 'Your swallow return scares NO ONE! Baby!'

They sweatdropped.

"He looks okay," Ryoma commented.

"For now," Momo said, "let's watch Fuji-senpai for a while to see if there's any effects.

They watched.

Five seconds later; "he still looks okay. I'm off. Ja."

Momo and Eiji grabbed Ryoma's collar to stop him.

"By watching, I mean the WHOLE day."

--

Fuji looked up, and saw Eiji watching him. Their eyes met. Eiji held up a peace sign and grinned, then turned back to his work quickly.

Fuji had smiled back, but as soon as he'd turn away, he lost his smile immediately and frowned instead.

Strange. All day he'd found himself being trailed or watched by Eiji, Momo, or Echizen.

First of all was Momo, who followed him happily, chatting about seemingly anything, until they'd eventually split at the third year staircase, the furthest Momo is allowed to go.

After that, Echizen had actually joined him for lunch (and helping himself to half his food), which was indeed strange (the joining part, not the eating).

And now, during class, he'd caught Eiji sneaking looks at him several times. Something's going on.

Fuji smiled. Interesting. He'll play along for the time being, and see what they're up to.

--

It was after school and tennis practice when the trailing really began.

Eiji, with a black jacket and all, followed Fuji out of the school gates, pen and notepad in hand.

Fuji stops a few steps away from the gates to admire the sakura trees for a few moments.

Eiji wrote that down on the notepad.

Fuji then takes out a camera.

Jot.

Fuji takes picture of the tree.

Jot.

Fuji smiles at a nearby classmate.

Jot.

Fuji continues on.

Eiji follows.

--

Two hours later, Momo met up with Eiji.

"So far, the Momokikazen has no effect on Fujiko!" Eiji announced, "I have followed him everywhere! It looks like Fujiko is very busy today! He'd been shopping at the shoe shop for a new pair of shoes! Then at 17:34 hours, he'd stopped by a bookshop to purchase a book! He then went to the photography shop to buy a new photo album: plain black with a hint of gold around the edge! It's all up to you now, Momo!"

"I'm on to it!" Momo replied with determination.

Eiji left, leaving Momo to take over.

--

Soon, it was Ryoma's turn to take over.

Reluctantly, he met up with Momo beside a bush, a few steps away from the tool shop Fuji was in at that moment.

"Here, Echizen," he passed the notepad to Ryoma, "Fuji-senpai looks okay so far!"

"Then is there any point for me to be here?" the young regular protested.

"Yes! Just in case anything does happen. Well, time for me to go! Ja!"

Ryoma wanted to kick his senpai, but decided against it just as Fuji stepped out of the tool shop, and into a cake store right next to it.

Ryoma turned and saw that Momo was already gone.

He sighed, and looked at the notepad in his hand. Might as well see what his baka senpais have written.

On the first page were several squiggles made by Eiji. It took Ryoma five seconds to realise it makes no sense whatever so. He couldn't make out what Eiji had written. So he moved on. The next few pages were basically the same, since it was all Eiji's report.

Sweatdropping, he moved on to Momo's report, and found many, many little drawings, and occasionally a few words.

Twitching, Ryoma closed the notepad, deciding he had enough.

At that moment, Fuji came out of the cake store, with a box in his hands and began to walk towards where Ryoma was hiding-ish.

"Che." Ryoma tucked the notepad under his arm, pulled his cap lower and stepped out of his hiding place, and in front of Fuji.

Fuji stopped walking, catching sight of the Kouhai, and smiled.

_I knew it_ Ryoma thought, _he knew we're here already. Bastard._

"Echizen, what are you doing here?" Fuji asked, smiling widely.

"Fuji-senpai, do you feel strange, weird, or sick at all?"

Fuji chuckled, "nope, am I supposed to?"

"Dunno," Ryoma shrugged, "I'm not the one who drank the Momokikazen shiruba-doku."

Fuji's smile thinned slightly, "the what?"

Oops. Oh well, since it's out already, he might as well tell him.

"Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai made a special juice for Inui-senpai, but you drank it instead," Ryoma explained, missing himself out intentionally.

"Oh, is that so…?" Fuji opened his eyes slightly, "Is that why you three were following me? To see if there's any after effect?"

Ryoma nodded, "did you take them both on a wild goose chase on purpose?"

Fuji grinned widely, "of course."

"…I'm going home now. Ja."

"See you tomorrow, Echizen."

Ryoma half waved and walked away.

Fuji watched him go, until he'd finally disappeared out of sight, before turning away himself, with the cakebox and everything else he'd bought for the hell of it in hand.

TBC

* * *

Thats chap 3!

um... please R+R!

I'll work on chapter 4 now...Ideas appreciated!


End file.
